


Allison Is a Quick Study

by Dee_Laundry



Series: Pillory [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she has been with her husband only a handful of times, she already knows well how to drive his passion, as one would drive sheep toward a new pasture.</p><p>(Prequel to Pillory, which must be read first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison Is a Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [](http://jdr1184.livejournal.com/profile)[**jdr1184**](http://jdr1184.livejournal.com/): In the Pillory universe, what is Wilson doing while House is having sex with Cameron? Does he watch? Does he fume in the other room?

Allison is a quick study. Although she has been with her husband only a handful of times, she already knows well how to drive his passion, as one would drive sheep toward a new pasture. She knows the levels of his excitement, and how to bring him from one level to the other, and how to time the changes so as to increase her own pleasure.

She knows how to lengthen his time with her, draw it out. She is certain she would also know how to finish his pleasure in the shortest time, although she has no intention of testing this theory.

What she does not know, cannot fathom, is how to dispense with the eyes in the corner of the room that burn her skin. Every first wife has the right to be present as the husband attends his second wife. James is the first person Allison has ever met who exercises that right. Every time.

Greg’s attention never wavers. He has a remarkable capacity for concentration, when he wishes it, and as she moves with him, she feels that he is with her wholly. It is Allison who cannot block out the silent, unmoving presence of James.

It is the only time in her life that someone has hated her.

Her time with her husband ends always in the same manner. As his pleasure peaks, he grunts or groans, and then falls silent, his lips captured by James’. The kiss is long, and Greg draws away from her.

James helps their husband up, embracing him, supporting him. Greg smiles lazily, sated. Allison has provided the pleasure, but the gratitude is always for James.

The two of them head for the door, leaving Allison behind. “I pray for your fertility,” is the last thing she always hears, falling from James’ lips, and then she is alone again.


End file.
